


Herding Cats

by itwasadarkandstormynight



Series: Purimgifts 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight
Summary: Kai Winn visits Deep Space Nine, and brings a gift. Nerys has to take care of said gift.
Series: Purimgifts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660090
Kudos: 8
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Herding Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyrograph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrograph/gifts).



Well, it certainly wasn’t what Nerys had expected. Sure, you never knew what you had to prepare for when a Kai Winn decided to pay Deep Space Nine another visit, but this? Even for her, this was unusual.

The situation in question was the fact that the kai had decided to take some hara cats with her, as a gift for the Emissary, she claimed.

Nerys didn’t trust her one bit. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it. Also unfortunate was the fact that she was in charge of taking care of these cats until a more suitable person had been found.

She sighed. This was going to be a long, long day. If she was lucky.

* * *

_I suppose it could have been worse_ , Nerys thought. _At least I’m not allergic._

That didn’t change the fact that she didn’t like cats, at all, but she had to make do with that.

One of the cats had taken a shine to the chair she was sitting on, so she had to keep chasing it away. No chance for reading that book, then. 

_At least I won’t get bored?_ Even as she thought it, she knew even she didn’t believe it. She was starting to question her agreeing to take care of these cats more and more. It wouldn’t have been such a problem if she’d been able to relax, even if it would only have been for a few minutes, but as soon as one cat stopped scratching the walls, another would walk all over the table, very gracefully, and almost knock over the vase.

At a certain point, Nerys decided she’d had enough. She might not be able to read a book or even watch a movie, she could very well listen to some music. And so she did.

It would all have gone great if it hadn’t been for the fact that the music she chose, Bajoran folk music. was not something hara cats generally agreed with. And the ones with her in these guest quarters were no exception.

* * *

It wasn’t that they destroyed everything in their path, Nerys reflected. It was more that they made such an ear-piercing noise while they did it. She’d been lucky that Captain Sisko had just been on his way with Mire, a xenobiologist, and as such they knew a thing or two about hara cats.

They had been the one to immediately switch the music off and herd the cats to one side of the room, while Sisko took care of Nerys and brought her to sickbay.

Julian had claimed she’d been lucky. She didn’t feel like it. She had to stay in sickbay for the night, to give her eardrums time to heal. 

Well, at least she was rid of those cats. She would _not_ miss them.


End file.
